The present invention relates to a method of producing an organosilicon compound.
A silicon compound having a hydrolyzable group such as an alkoxy group or a halogen atom is used as an inorganic polymer material precursor or a CVD raw material. A film formed using an organosilicon compound having a skeleton in which two silicon atoms are bonded via at least one carbon atom has excellent chemical and mechanical properties (e.g., heat resistance, chemical resistance, conductivity, and modulus of elasticity) (see WO 2005/068539).
An organosilicon compound having a skeleton in which two silicon atoms are bonded via a carbon atom may be synthesized by hydrosilylation using a transition metal as a catalyst, or forming a silicon-carbon bond by a nucleophilic reaction (Grignard reaction) using an alkali metal, for example. WO 2005/068539 discloses a method of producing an organosilicon compound that includes reacting methyltrimethoxysilane with a Grignard reagent obtained by reacting (chloromethyl)trimethylsilane with magnesium to obtain [(trimethylsilyl)methyl]methyldimethoxysilane.
However, when producing the above organosilicon compound using the method disclosed in WO 2005/068539, it is necessary to control the conditions for suppressing polymerization due to a side reaction since the hydrolyzable group has high reactivity. Particularly, when synthesizing an organosilicon compound having a skeleton with two silicon atoms bonded via a carbon atom in which the two silicon atoms both have an alkoxy group, suppression of polymerization due to a side reaction is particularly important. It is not necessarily easy to arbitrarily control the number of alkoxy groups on each end. Therefore, development of a versatile method that can easily synthesize an organosilicon compound having a skeleton with two silicon atoms bonded via a carbon atom in which the two silicon atoms both have an alkoxy group has been desired.